Studies will continue of the effect of epidermal growth factor for promoting the healing of corneal endothelium. Primate studies will be done and ultra-structural analyses made. Long-term follow-up will be made of human and animals undergoing the epikeratophakia procedure. This will include the study of the repopulation of the donor "living contact lens" and the study of host corneas in cases where the donor must be removed. Immunological studies of the cornea will continue with tests of cyclosporin A to prevent corneal graft rejection.